


Goodnight

by minjing_95



Category: VIXX
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OC, One Shot, Romance, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjing_95/pseuds/minjing_95
Summary: When the up and coming model you gets to collaborate in a photoshoot with VIXX's Cha Hakyeon as your model partner, how would your first meeting with the boys end up as?





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sub_bts_smut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/gifts).



 

“Okay 1 last shot!”

 

You flashed your brightest smile at the camera while leaning your arm on your partner’s left shoulder, unsure if he had a slight twitch with your touch or was it just your own imagination. It was the last shot you had for the photo-shoot that evening and you gave it your all.

 

All the people whom you had worked with agree that you were very much a different person on set and in person after working hours. Being a relatively soft-spoken girl, you were known to deliver loud and dynamic photos in your photo-shoots despite your quiet demeanour. “Do everything to your best” was your motto but people wanted to believe it was called “talent”.

 

“Beautiful!! It’s a wrap guys, thank you for the hardwork!” the camera man working with you for the latest issue of Vogue magazine shouted in delight, earning long-awaited claps to erupt from the studio set.

 

Bowing to the staffs and the handsome model partners towering over you, you took a leave to the washroom to freshen up. The VIXX members had invited you for supper earlier and you had decided to join. You thought it was beneficial to build rapport with your co-workers since all of you were scheduled for another collaboration the next day and it would be better if everyone was less awkward with one another.

 

You checked the time on your phone and realized it was already 9:47PM. Standing by the bathroom sink, you massaged your tired legs, softly cursing at the strain that had been building up in your slim tortured feet. Despite the aches, you were satisfied with your performance and smiled at the thought that it was your passion for modelling that kept you going non-stop for the entire day.

 

“Should I change into a pair of sports shoes or nah?”, you asked while the girl in the mirror stared back at you with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Forget it, I’ll just wear the heels. These guys are god-damned tall I’ll look even shorter than I already am beside them." 

 

Supper at the nearby "맜이!김" restaurant famous for its dokbbokki and pancakes was an enjoyable one so far. The boys were talking about how grateful they were to learn that their latest album was so well-received despite having a comeback with some of the popular bands then. Their manager was just silently nodding along to their conversations, face beaming with pride. 

 

The simple chatters soon turned into excited shouts and occassional teasing when Hyuk, the youngest member in the group, decided to play a few rounds of drinking games. You gently refused drinks offered on the table but agreed to drink up double the dose of sparkling juice instead should you lose in the game. 

 

"Nawh c'mon y/n, you're not going to follow our dearest leader are you?" Ravi pleaded, expecting you to give in. "Its more fun with soju I swear!"

 

"Don't force her Shik, y/n can't take alcohol," Hakyeon spoke up, earning a few suspicious eye glances from the other members. 

 

"I... I mean, if y/n doesn't want to drink then we should respect her. Plus its late now its better if she doesn't touch it," he added quickly, stumbling on his own words. 

 

The boys nodded in agreement and continued with the game. Thanking Hakyeon silently, you were surprised he remembered the fact about you being intolerant to alcohol. 

 

You were never a fan of drinking anyway and you could never really understand how people indulged in it, day and night, allowing themselves to become slaves of the poison. But you reckon was probably something, maybe the only thing, some people were forced to turn to when nothing else could. For it was not only a drug so intoxicating, it was also an anecdote so effective in numbing the pain.

 

It was soon 11:33PM and Manager Kim decided to call it a day since all of you had to reach a studio at Apujeong at 8AM the next day. There was a heavy downpour when you and your new clique exited the restaurant. A few pedestrians were huddled with their coats wrapped tightly around their bodies, running past streets seeking for a temporary shelter. The strong winds blowing relentlessly from the North caused the trees to sway back and forth like an inflatable air balloon you saw at a petrol kiosk a while ago, vulnerable under the clutches of mother nature. It was the monsoon season in Korea and you were certain this storm was going to last through the night. 

 

"What's your address again, y/n? We'll send you home," Manager Kim was already fumbling through his bag for the car key.

 

You politely declined the offer as your apartment was out of the way and you did not want to trouble them given they would need to make a detour since their dorm was nearby. Besides, you were used to going home alone and tonight was nothing different. 

 

"Its raining too heavily, please let us?" Manager Kim insisted. This time it was as if the heavens heard him because just when you thought the rain could not get even heavier, it did.

 

"Alright alright, if you insist... Thank you so much Manager Kim." You thought it would probably be rude to reject the offer the second time given how sincere they were.

 

With a quick "Ok! and a smile", he zipped up his sweater and ran to get the van. The boys and you stood crowded like a pack of ducklings under the shelter, waiting for the vehicle to arrive.

 

__Honk honk!!!_ _

 

"Oh great, we don't have umbrellas so you gotta run to the van alright y/n?" 

 

Ken, Leo and Hyuk were the first three to get into the van. It was hilarious to see how they were all aiming for the front seat, as if it was more luxurious than the plenty of backseats available. 

 

You heard a soft chuckle escaping Hakyeon's mouth, a grin on his face showing nothing but amusement from his fellow brothers. 

 

"Hey wait for me!" Hongbin shouted.

 

"These kids," he smiled. "Let's go," he ushered, head tilted towards the van, prompting you to get in.

 

You held your arms above your head and took a step forward into the open rain. One step, two steps... 

 

"Ah!" 

 

You swear your heart seemed to have leaped out of your mouth the moment the ground rose up to view and you landed a loud thud on your knees.

 

"Are you ok?!" Hakyeon and and Ravi were now crouching beside you, concern written all over their faces.

 

"Y...yeah I'm fine."

 

You grimaced at the stinging pain that shot up in your right knee for it took the most blow from your fall. Slowly and carefully, the three of you made your way to the van, completely drenched under the merciless rain.

 

“Look at you! You’re all drenched! The ride back to your apartment would be too long,” Manager Kim sighed. “You need to get changed and attend to the wound ASAP.”

 

As if sending you home at this late hour was not troublesome enough, you felt even more guilty now for making everyone worry with your clumsiness.

 

“I’m so sorry I was too careless.”

 

You cursed at your pair of 3 inches maroon coloured heels. Nothing but trouble.

 

 ** _ ** _Maroon? Psh, more of moron._**_**  You swear you would throw it out of the window if you could.

 

“Don’t worry about me guys! I-”

 

“Why not we get y/n to stayover at our dorm for tonight, hyung? We have the medication anyway,” Hakyeon spoke up.

 

“Yeah sounds like a good idea, since the cream would expire soon. Better put it to good use,” Hyuk joined in, mischief prominent in his voice. It was clear he was trying to resist a giggle that would soon erupt should Hakyeon not intervene in time.

 

“Don’t listen to him, we don’t keep expired medicines. They’re new.”

 

Despite your refusal, the boys, even Manager Kim, insisted you listen to them just once. Feeling outnumbered, you could only relent and accept their kind offer in the end.

 

 

_**_~ ~ ~_ ** _

 

 

Despite reducing the driving speed to just 62km/hr, you all arrived at the dorm in no time. Their dorm was much cleaner and spacious than what you had imagined and this caused you to stand rooted beside of the shoe rack, unsure of where to set foot on. Judging from how uncluttered the apartment was, you were impressed how 6 grown, busy men were capable of keeping their place so tidy. It was only when Hyuk gestured you to take a seat on the long couch beside him then did you manage to get your legs moving.  

 

Hakyeon entered a room you reckoned that was his own, and came out a while later with a pair of navy blue shorts and a black T-shirt in his hands.

 

“Here, get a warm shower and… you can change into these I guess?” he scratched the back of his neck, head tilted to a side just like earlier. But much cuter now for some reason. “They may be a little… big but I guess it’ll do.”

 

You knew Hakyeon was good-looking, it was a given that all of the members were, but something about the lighting in the dorm made his features even more prominent than they already were. The strands of dark hair sticking onto his forehead just gave the _ _wet hair look__  a whole new meaning of _sexy_.

 

You quickly washed up and slipped on the clothes Hakyeon passed to you earlier. It was supposed to be one of the smaller sized top but since he was tall, it still ended up slightly above your knees. Stepping back to the living room, you applied the antiseptic cream Hakyeon left at the dining table along with a cup of hot camomile tea that he claimed to have brewed for everyone. Throughout the next entire 30 minutes you were certain he was catching glances at you because his eyes would meet yours for that split second before darting away again, face slightly flushed. You found it really sweet that he was being attentive to you in little ways since the photo shoot but you did not want to brood too much over anything else.

 

It was around 12:50AM when a few of the boys decided to rest for the night. Since Hakyeon had a room to himself, he volunteered to offer his bed for you and would squeeze in with Hongbin next door instead. Being a meticulous person, he even had a new set of bed-sheets changed.

 

He was standing by the door when you greeted him goodnight. “Thank you so much for everything today, Hakyeon.”

 

“Don’t mention it, just ask me if you need anything else.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about me, I’m all good thanks to you.”

 

“Alright then I guess, goodnight?” he was smiling.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

You closed the door. Somehow your heartbeat was thumping a little harder than it should but you shook the thought away like how you switched off the lights in the room, gone in a split second. Climbing into bed, you laid on your back, slowly sinking into the soft mattress. Your body was aching from the long hours of standing and the fall you had earlier on the streets.

 

 ** _ ** _Wow what a night,_**_**  you thought.

 

__Knock knock~_ _

 

Flustered, you decided to remain silent and hoped for the person behind the door to give up on whatever he was trying to do. A few seconds passed and two soft knocks came from the door again.

 

“I’m sorry y/n, but are you asleep already?”

 

It was Hakyeon. You were contemplating whether to answer when he spoke again, “I’m sorry I forgot to return the quilt cover… Can I come in?”

 

 ** _ ** _Shit._**_** You did not even realize there was no blanket until he said it.

 

A few more seconds passed before he alerted you that he would be coming in quickly to pass you the blanket. The doorknob twisted and a figure stepped in. Thinking it would be weird to appear awake when you were silent throughout this one-sided conversation prompted you to fake sleep.

 

The shuffling of footsteps made from the slippers got louder before it stopped on your right. You felt him cover you with a layer of soft duvet cloth over your body, immediately warming it up like magic.

 

“Sweet dreams, y/n.”

 

x

**Author's Note:**

> (Original work published on 2017. https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1302060/goodnight-fluff-oneshot-leo-hyuk-vixx-hakyeon-ravi-ken-hongbin-vixxn-vixxhakyeon-vixxandyou-hakyeonandyou-hakyeonandoc)


End file.
